everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Enchanter
The Enchanters of Norrath (except for a few exceptions) do not spend a lot of time actually 'enchanting', they are more of a cross between an Illusionist and a Summoner. They are masters of cloaking their true form and taking on those of other humanoids, animals, plants and even objects. Enchanters often change their form to that of another race (especially those that are normally hostile to them) in order to walk undisturbed in their cities. Enchanters have often accumulated a lot of knowledge about other cultures, knowledge that can't be so easily gained by other professions. The Illusions they can cast and information they can then gather make Enchanters very useful scouts and it isn't unknown for them to act as spies in times of war or unrest. An Enchanter is an effective double agent and the only profession capable of changing their form to another race (at least without magical items or a disguise). Though their mastery of Illusion is one of their trademarks and greatly valued, it is actually only a small part of their abilities; Enchanters can also increase their companions attack speed and decrease their enemies, raise strength, agility and armour class, summon an animated sword and shield to fight for them and greatly weaken enemies; they have further spells to temporarily boost intelligence and wisdom and the rate that mana regenerates. In addition to all the abilities mentioned above Enchanters have another trademark ability: mind control. They can charm almost any creature for a limited time to use as their 'puppet' and have the ability to mesmerise (confuse and freeze so the target is unable to move) both single and multiple targets. The mesmerise spell line is one of their most used spells in a group and one of the most effective tools for combat an Enchanter possesses. Along with increasing mana regeneration it is their ability to control a crowd that makes Enchanters so demanded in a party. Many areas are impossible to enter without an Enchanter and an even greater number become significantly more difficult. An Enchanter is a valuable, powerful, often irreplaceable ally and a deadly enemy that is hard to uncover and to fight once revealed. Enchanter Races Dark Elf, Drakkin, Erudite, Gnome, High Elf, Human Stats Enchanters need to be very intelligent to grasp the skills needed to become a competent Illusionist. These aren't just limited to magical abilities either, an Enchanter needs to be able to act in a way that won't reveal their identity and so compromise their safety. It isn't uncommon for Enchanters to be as wise as they are intelligent and are often quite charismatic and charming, so charming they may not need magic to exercise mind control. The ability to control a targets mind can negate aggression in many situations but unfortunately for an Enchanter generates a great deal when the target is released. Enchanters often wear stamina and agility enhancing equipment that helps to protect them when under attack, as they may have to face more than one creature trying to beat on them at a time.